


Day 3: sitting/snuggling by the fireplace

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is obsessed with Christmas, F/M, Swan Thief, Swanfire - Freeform, hot chocolate with cinnamon!!, neal makes the mistake of trying to make her admit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life lessons from Neal Cassidy: hot chocolate is like really hot. Don't annoy your girlfriend to the point that she throws it at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: sitting/snuggling by the fireplace

Emma Swan nursed the hot chocolate (with cinnamon, you never have it any other way) feeling the warmth of the fireplace rush though the air.

Emma felt sound arms wrap around her. For one moment, she flinched, not knowing who it was but calmed down when Emma saw his face. "Oh hey," she smiled and greeted Neal by kissing him on the lips.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Just..enjoying this," Emma gave a soft smile, "a quiet night. No drama. No super villains out to get me..yet. It's been pretty calm lately, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Neal agreed. It has been a pretty calm the last few days. He begged that it would stay that way. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll make it though the season without any cruses or people trying to destroy us."

"Doubt it," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Don't be so negative."

"I thought you'd be the only person in storybrooke to _not_ give me the hope speech?"

"Not a hope speech, just saying, you should be positive. I mean Christmas is you're favorite, anyways."

"It is not,"

"Is too. You've been obsessed you're whole life."

"No!"

"Oh yes."

"Oh no."

"You're right, no you haven't."

"Oh, yes I have! I love Christmas! how do you not know that?!"

Neal chuckled to himself. "See?"

"So what if I love Christmas? It's not a crime!" Emma cried, sinking herself in Neal's chest.

"No, not a crime, but an odd obsession," Neal said, in a preppy voice trying to make it sounds not as rude, as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not obsessed!" Emma exclaimed, a bit muffled.

"Whatever you say."

"I will throw my hot chocolate in your face if you say I'm obsessed one more time."

Neal shot his hands up in surrender, and laughed.

He did, eventually, piss her off enough to actually do it. Life lessons from Neal Cassidy: hot chocolate is like really hot. Don't annoy your girlfriend to the point that she throws it at you. It will burn ~~And then you die.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! I'm  
> Having fun writing all of these. Apparently it's been confirmed that milah's coming back for 5B! Rachel (her portrayer) has been spotted on set..interesting.


End file.
